The Weight of Love
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: The development of the Marquise and Vicoumte's relationship from their first meeting to their break-up.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I have fell madly in love with these characters all over again and have finally had the idea for some fic. Based pre-novel since the book version is all I'm really familiar with. I have 12 chapters planned for this, all of which are slightly over 500 words each.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything to do with the characters or book.

* * *

><p>It was her voice that first caught his attention. The way it softly lowered when she was trying to be serious and how whenever she laughed it sounded as if she was from a different region straight afterwards but recovered it before anyone else noticed.<p>

Of course he knew who she was, her reputation was almost as well known as his own, yet they had never came into contact before this night. Their mutual friends were always mentioning her name in conversation, unbeknown to them the Vicomte loved to keep tabs on that particular woman because the stories about her were fascinating. She was even more impressive in the flesh with her long dark hair tied up and a few loose tendrils framing her face, a black and red dress accentuating her curves while contrasting against her pale skin.

He tried to hide a smirk as he watched her attempt to wind the conversation she was in down to a stop, her eyes were darting everywhere seeking some reason to escape from the clutches of the second most beautiful woman in the room - Marquise de Merteuil clearly outshone all the others in every aspect. Their lines of vision finally met and he motioned her over; she pretended to recognise him and made her way across the room.

"I would ask for the name of my knight in shining armour but the truth is I know exactly who you are and I guess you know my name?"

"Is there any chance of me not knowing you when we live in the same circles?"

She raised an eyebrow in amusement, "So you prefer to answer a question with another question, that must reveal something about you but I can't put my finger on what, yet."

"You're quite a piece of work yourself if you don't mind me saying."

Swirling around the wine that was in a glass in her hand she looked closely at him, working out if he was as sharp and charming as he made out to be. He didn't break eye contact as the silence continued and they felt something - not 'electricity' per say, a simple connection - pass between them. They knew that they had found their new sparring partner or play-toy ot whatever they would like the other to be.

She suddenly wished they had met when she wasn't beginning to lose her way with men because they now wanted to be seen with younger females. The male facing her was clearly the same age as her, if not a little older, yet he was more handsome than the majority of her evening partners and all she could think of was how to get him to see her in the same way and whisk her off to some private place.

When he was this near to her he could see the tell-tale signs that showed she had lived through a few too many tough times and they made her so much more real and attractive. He could see how she doubted her own looks and wanted to reassure her but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Instead he slowly raised his hand and ran a finger across her gloved knuckles and turned away.

"I hope I can rescue you again Marquise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Second chapter here is Merteuil's feelings after meeting Valmont.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the party and there were not enough books she could read or letters to write that would stop her thinking of Valmont. she was intrigued by his little actions and the moment they had shared. Even though they had only spoke a few sentences to each other she longed to spend more time in his company and the idea of having to dance and pretend to enjoy herself while around different men was verging on repulsive.<p>

She understood how improper it would be to make first contact but not giving into temptation was an alien concept to her so she wrote out a short message to him, telling him that it was a pleasure to have met him and how she hoped it wouldn't take so long until their second meeting. It would take days to get to him anyway so there was always the possibility of seeing him at a function before then, by which time she could think of an excuse to have took the initial step.

When she and her long-since dead husband had been courting there had never been this sense of urgency between them; yes, she had found him entertaining generally but it was for convenience rather than desire that he had proposed to her. Her mother and father would have certainly disowned her had she refused the offer so she was married within weeks of becoming acquaintances, unfortunately for him the wedded bliss only lasted two years as a hunting accident had taken him away. She had been upset but knew she didn't deserve the outpourings of sympathy that were put upon her, she hadn't loved him as much as everyone else seemed to.

There was currently a horrible feeling in her stomach that was telling her that she would be more devastated if the Vicomte died right now than she ever had been over her late spouse and she did not know this man in the slightest.

She rang the bell for her maid so as to give her the letter to be posted and work on what she would be wearing to dear Madame de Rosemonde's party the following Friday. She knew the relationship between her new addiction and her host an that was the main reason for planning so early, if he happened to make an appearance she had to at least try to catch his eye and entice him this time after the disastrous feeling of self-loathing last time.

Admittedly she had been dressing up especially for him for years now with never any luck of him showing face, but now she had met him in person all he images and fantasies built from the sordid stories she heard dulled in comparison to the one she created with his exact features being brought to life by her and her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **This chapter is Valmont's feelings about her.

* * *

><p>This wasn't real.<p>

What he was feeling must be a figment of his imagination.

He could not be falling for a woman whom he had only had one interaction with. It felt like it though, it felt so tangible that his stomach even turned to butterflies when he thought of her. These sensations were new to him, usually he saw a woman he liked, got what he wanted from her then left but he didn't have any desire to allow her to leave his life this quickly.

He thought it was first necessary to explore this emotion that coursed through him nearly every minute of every day. One week was enough of this torment because people expected more of the promiscuous Vicomte that had a new date for each function he attended. Seriously, he hadn't so much as considered who to take to his aunt's formal party yet since there was not a single soul in France - probably even the whole world - who was like er and therefore he wanted the best for his mind, and social appearance of course.

Before encountering the Marquise he had taken enjoyment out of the brief relationships he was known for and it used to be so easy that way. Understanding how to live with the knowledge that there was one person for who competition was never an issue, who was also the person he wanted nobody else to have, was surprisingly difficult. he now thought of her as apple in the Garden of Eden; something he was sure he shouldn't get too close to yet the need to speak and touch her again was overwhelming.

A letter had never harmed anyone and if he never got a reply he would try to see a way to forget her, whereas if she did respond then he may possibly get some personal details about her which could be used to his advantage in several different situations. He didn't mean that in a stalker way, just that if he did know what she liked and disliked he could tailor any coming meeting to her wihes.

Talking would be enough, he wanted to hear all her opinions on every subject they could think of. Yes, a letter to start things would suffice.

Now he had to contact some other people about ideas on almost-worthy women he could take to this celebration of life thing. If Merteuil was there then all the better, seeing him with someone else might distract from the fact that he would be staring at her for the night and he could ply his date with alcohol so that he would be able to drink plenty himself to build up the courage to approach her.

Feeling intimated by a female was also something he had to get comfortable with, she was feisty in all the tales he had heard but never quite believed it until her sarcastic comments directed at him were voiced. He had never met anyone, never mind someone of the opposite sex, who spoke like that in an opening introduction.

He liked it though. He liked her even more because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Now for the next meeting. :D

* * *

><p>Madame de Rosemonde's house was perfectly large enough to hold all the people required at a gathering that would be talked about for certain. Her parties were always topics of interest for months after they were held, even if she had to be the person to continuously bring it up.<p>

The hostess had given up waiting near the door for latecomers but made an exception when she saw her nephew;s carriage pull up in her drive. She tutted as she watched his 'friend' step down to ground level, she prayed he would settle down soon because the girls were getting far too young and they would ultimately want children which, when the time came, he would be incapable of providing them with.

Oh, how she would like to set him up with someone more respectable, who would present him with power of her own and a life that was already established. He deserved better than these girls who only were recognised because of the number of wealthy men they ended up on the arms of.

From a distance she witnessed a curious moment in which he and a woman she had known for many years caught sight of each other. The lady in question was Marquise de Merteuil and for the life of her Rosemonde couldn't work out why they both looked so shy and wary as they looked the other person up and down from across the room. Merteuil obviously had a younger male with her but he had disappeared into the mass of people on the make-shift dancefloor.

She had watched the sweet girl go through the loss of her husband at such a young age and although she understood the lack of passion in the union there had been a change in her attitude towards who courted. She was so like Valmont in that respect and she had secretly hoped they would someday meet - if only to argue about the opposing views on politics she knew they had.

As the night wore on Madame de Rosemonde kept a close watch on the two people but they never spoke once but if truth be told they would glance over when they knew the other was facing another direction and keep their eyes fixed on that position for as long as they could without anybody else cataching on. It did confuse her however that Valmont had spoken to and danced with every woman he could apart from the one he had been ogling for the better part of three hours.

During the dance while the evening became night and the drink flowed heavily he started to get more forward with the women and his hands moved from being hesitantly placed on the back, down toward regions that should stay private until marriage, and he was not married or serious about any one of these people.

Merteuil was not trying to hide the looks no, her jealousy and hurt was etched upon her pretty face. She was not alone for the evening since most men still found her irresistible to look at and talk to but she kept them all at a distance larger than usual. When Valmont's mouth started to whisper into the ear of a blonde that could only just be eighteen while his hands were on her tiny waist and hips that was the last straw was her. The room suddenly felt too hot and her corset was too tight and she needed to get out of that room.


	5. Chapter 5

Valmont was scarcely aware of what he was saying to this girl who was the daughter of an earl - or was it a lord, maybe a duke - but his surroundings came sharply back into focus when he saw the Marquise push her current partner and rush past all the guests in the direction of the doors to the garden. He had a sinking feeling that this may have been his fault and decided he could not just leave her out there by herself. He graciously told the female with her arms around his neck that he would have to refuse the next dance, and slowly sped up his walking speed as he got nearer the door.

It took a minute for his eyes to readjust and then another to seek her out. The moonlight reflected on her skin and that was the only method of finding her as the darkness of her dress blended in to the night sky. She was standing at the side of the large fountain in the centre of the grass which was made in the shape of numerous cherubs and angels and was completely breathtaking at this time.

The air was freezing cold and he could see she was shivering but that probably was not only because of the temperature.

"I may have had a lot of alcohol but this is spectacular."

Merteuil turned quickly to face him, "Have you not got an eligible female to be waltzing around the floor with?"

"I chose to let her be home for her bedtime."

She started to walk away as she commented, "How considerate."

He followed behind her, "I got your letter yesterday. It was nice to know you enjoyed at least out first meeting."

"I felt it would be polite to get into contact with you but now I see there was not much need because you did not acknowledge my existence all night. I got your letter also."

"I am acknowledging your existence now, I have been since I first heard your name. You are the one enigma I have yet to solve and although this is but our second evening in other's company I am positive I want to know you for the remaining years of my life."

That caught her by surprise. She had no idea what she thought he would say but even if she had _that_ would have been last on the list. Not that it didn't make her heart flutter. A lot of him did that though.

He daringly took a step to close a little of the gap between them and she didn't say anything which would stop his actions. In fact there was a shadow of a smile on her lips, so he gently reached out and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"Now, I believe there are still a number of dances my aunt has planned and I have partnered all the other females. Would you care to join me?"

Their hands were still holding on to one another as she replied, "It would be my pleasure, if you can dance that is."

"You've been watching me all evening; you know I can."


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost three months to the day since they had last laid eyes on the other person. They constantly tried to set up a meeting but there was forever justifiable reasons for the plans too fail. The letters never stopped though, keeping their newest acquaintance updated on every part of their lives that they considered interesting. However, neither felt a small afternoon tea party was worthy of sending word about - if they had then they would know this would be there next place of contact.

When he walked into the garden and saw another guest with her back to him he was surprised as he had expected to be the only one. But when she turned around to greet him Valmont could not hide his delight.

"Marquise, I did not not know that you would be gracing our presence today." He said as he kissed her hand and felt the spark run through them once again.

"I could say the same about you, Vicomte." She replied while biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself visibly smiling.

It was a good thing that more unexpected guests had been invited as gradually Valmont and Merteuil began to ignore that they were meant to be communicating with other people. They found themselves in a corner with no one else nearby so they were able to talk about all of the gossip they had heard over the past months.

"There are words flying around about you and a certain Lady - and her daughter may I add - is it true?" Mischief glittered in her eyes while the question hung in the air.

"A man does not kiss and tell," he paused with a smirk, watching as she glared at him for seemingly not wanting to proceed, until he continued, "but if it is circulating then it would be rude for me to keep you out of the loop. It was not in the same night I insist, it was over the course of the weekend last month and I had spent a few days wooing the younger girl and eventually I had my way. Then of course her mother found out and I had to appease her through the method I know best."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and raised an eyebrow in admiration of his forwardness. "I cannot believe there are still women who have not experienced time with you, you are on a whole new level of intrigue to one's brain.

"You do realise ths is the longest conversation we have had face-to-face and that you have barely 'experienced time' with me?"

"Oh but we are different to everyone in each other's lives, are we not? Deep down I know you so well, just like you know me. We should have met sooner."

He softly ran his thumb down the side of her cheek and whispered, "I do not agree. We were supposed to meet this way because now we know what we like and want from a person. We could be incredible."

"We will be but one thing you should understand... I am not this easy." She commented before turning away and walking over to someone who he did not recognise and simply started a discussion, not looking back at Valmont once.


	7. Chapter 7

After some hours of attempting to catch her alone again Valmont was close to giving up. He guessed that this was how she felt when he had danced with everyone else at the party.

They were getting good at this type of revenge already.

When the sun started to set the party grew to a stop and the Marquise assumed Valmont had left when she tried to find him. That was up to the point where she was stood saying farewell to the host and he suddenly appeared at her side.

"You should know I am not that simple to walk away from then."

"I thought you had already departed Vicomte, is this you going now?"

The other people in the forecourt were also speaking amongst themselves so he had no hesitation in answering, "Yes. I was wondering whether it would be to our advantage to use only one carriage between us because I do not live so far from you, if not we will be awfully lonely... and I may have told my footman that I would not need to go home until the morning."

She kept her emotions in-check as she asked, "Were you thinking you might have a woman to spend the night with so you would not go home?" He smiled in response. "In addition you live a long way from my home so you would be more than welcome to stay in one of my many empty rooms, to save you excess travelling in one day."

He looked at her in surprise, he honestly was not expecting her to agree, never mind offer a bed. "I would love that. Thank you."

It hit her then that she had just requested he stay in her house for an entire evening, and she wanted to take back what she said. Their flirting had been harmless before but now she was terrified at the prospect of him entering her private sanctuary and seeing her with her guard slightly lowered. There was also the issue of the journey with him because when talking one did not have the opportunity to carefully construct a perfect reply as was possible in writing.

Still, she did want him in every single way that she could, and tonight opened up numerous doors into their futures and their ever-progressing relationship.

As they moved towards her awaiting mode of transport she sensed his presence close to her each time she put one foot in front of the other, she then felt a peculiar warmth touch her back and realised it was the palm of his hand on the ties of her light dress. They caught eyes and were transfixed by what they saw. Both were consumed with desire and neither wanted to break any of the current connections they had, physical or otherwise.

While they say in the confined space, facing the same direction she was aware of all her self-concious fears resurfacing. She knew what this day was leading to and worried about what he would think of her not-so-impeccable body shape outside of the literally breathtaking corsets she squeezed into.

Unbeknown to her Valmont was having the same doubts about his own self image but wanted nothing more than to explore her and see what she looked like without all the social prerequisites such as tiny waists and face powder that made them look less than naturally beautiful.

If only one of them had mentioned that they would be at this afternoon party, they could have prepared more for this.


	8. Chapter 8

They were stood in the lounge room by the fireplace to keep warm after the incredibly cold carriage ride. They each had a glass of wine in their grasp to distract at least one of their hands before it did something stupid like reaching out to touch the other person.

Valmont made a joke and she did laugh; he was once again caught completely off guard by how beautiful the sound he heard was. After she quietened they stayed facing each other, not saying a word, unsure of where to go from the point they were at.

His fingers kept moving closer to her own but brought them back every time out of sheer cowardice. She eventually noticed the action and decided to put him out of his misery and touched his fingertips. Their eyes were both staring at their hands as smiles started to appear when he continued to move up her forearm to her shoulder. The wine glasses were quickly placed on the ledge to their side, his other hand settling itself on her cheek and she leaned in to the caress.

They finally looked at the face of the person opposite them and their eyes connected. Merteuil stepped forward and tilted her head back, able to feel his breath on the tip of her nose. Their lips brushed tentatively while they found out what their partner enjoyed more in a first kiss. Both of them giggled a little when their arms tangled and bumped together as she tried to circle her arms around his neck but it did not stop the kiss getting progressively deeper and more passionate.

A number of minutes later she intertwined their right hands and led them out of the area they were in toward the main staircase and up to the master bedroom, never breaking the contact of their lips once. She did not care that she was stepping all over the bottom of her dress because the feeling on her lips and body was wonderful. He wanted to feel more of her skin so slowly split them apart and spun her around whilst smiling at the pure confusion that marred her face, his fingers undoing the delicate knots and loosening the lace on the dress before making a start on the corst

He felt her take a sharp breath in and paused his work, "Is there something the matter, my darling?"

"Gosh no, it's just... you're being so careful and I don't want you to get too hopeful about what is undernath."

Before answering he pressed his mouth against her shoulder-blade and neck, "I may be hopeful but there is no possibility of me even nearing my imagination on how breathtaking you will be when I remove this. You are the most endearing beauty I have happened upon."

She couldn't let him continue undressing her until showing some gratitude for what he had said. She turned in his arms and kissed him as hard as she could and began to unbutton his jacket and shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Valmont and Merteuil were hardly alone over the months following that night, wondering how they had managed to carry out their lives before sharing a bed with each other. Usually - in all prior relationships - they would never fall asleep with the same person more than twice but now they hated any evening when they were forced apart.

The parties and public events were glorious and horrendous in equal measures because they were allowed to dance and talk the night away together but then they still had to dance with eligible suitors and were unsure of how to keep their jealousy under control when a hand slid lower or smiles lingered.

The talk between the women of these upper-classes was all about the two halves of the partnership. Speculation was rife about whether there was a new level to how well they were acquainted but nobody was certain of anything.

They were careful not to let their kisses be displayed further than to a hand or cheek, but they would drift towards their lover at all times, especially if one had just been propositioned by somebody else. These offers were refused without hesitation every time which also got into the gossip wheel and the unbelievable rejections were noted and discussed greatly without the two in question knowing. It was not that Valmont or Merteuil were ashamed of their relationship or worried about what people would say about it; they simply wanted to keep it on a need to know basis and since they were the only ones who needed to now this was how it of them also loved the sneaking around an intimacy of having a secret that was just for them to share.

When dancing he always pulled her in closer than anyone else and she would inevitably rest her head against his solid shoulder and adored the way they felt and when holding and moving in unison.

At one of these parties Valmont could not keep his hands off her. It just so happened it was another at Rosemonde's house so the hall was full and he could not easily pull her to a corner. He then saw the open doors to the garden where they had met once before, waited until they were dancing and slowly moved them outside. It was summer now so it was still quite light and the air was warm.

"Waht are you doing?" She asked, breathlessly giggling.

He did not answer her until they were next to the fountain again, "I am desperate to kiss you so I am stealing you from all those undeserving eyes." He pressed his lips firmly against hers and could feel her smile as gave in to him.

It, of course, had not been a priority to either of them to look around the area before expressing their ever-growing attraction to each other. They had not seen the two women standing nearby who were known to spread any society news prior to the subjects having any idea. The kiss was the talk of Rosemonde's party by the time their mouths had even separated.


	10. Chapter 10

He sat on her bed, watching as she perfected the hairstyle that had just been finished. Valmont smiled; she was never truly happy with things that had not been done by her own hands. They were not even going to any special place, really only a dinner with a small number of close friends who would not think very much less of them if one of her dark loose curls was hanging over her cheeks. _Them_, he loved saying that about himself and Merteuil. It made their relationship sound serious and three months into it that was exactly what they were.

he stood up from the soft piece of furniture and walked over until he was right behind her. Bending down he placed kissed along her neck and shoulder, minding not to let any of his hands or feature move her hair or smudge her carefully applied blush.

"Stop this now," she warned as she refrained from leaning into his lips.

"What is going to happen if I d not leave you?"

"I could be very angry and may not share a bed tonight.."

Valmont continued to assault her flesh and he smiled proudly when she let out a small moan. While he did this she still tried to finish getting ready but after she finally got one glove on she attempted to push his chest back. It did no good. It only caused her to turn around and start being kissed on the mouth, which she had recently been ever more powerless to pull away from. They slowly broke apart and they stared at the other, he was the person to cut the silence short with a simple statement.

"I love you." She did not break their eye contact yet almost cut her lip with the amount of pressure her teeth were putting upon it.

This was the first time either had admitted how strongly they did feel for each other and she was shocked that it was he who was doing it. Before saying anything or answering him with words she kissed him lightly on his lips. She proceeded to quietly say those same three words back to him, meaning every syllable for the first time in her romantic history.

They knew time was ticking onwards and that guests would be arriving imminently but they had reached a stage in a relationship that was further that they had ventured prior to this and both would rather spend the rest of the evening with the person opposite them. Her arms were around his neck, softly stroking the smooth skin there until she unclasped her hands and rested her forehead against his so she could wipe away the traces of lip-tint that were mostly on his mouth but a number were on his cheeks and neck also.

He smirked and rubbed their noses together in a playful caress. Holding out his hands so as to help her stand, knowing that the layers of fabric on her dress were restricting her movements. The Marquise accepted his gesture deftly and assisted in getting to her feet. One of their pairs of hands stayed linked as they left the room and smiled widely when they walked down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **Here is the chapter I least wanted to write as I hate them being mad at each other.

* * *

><p>"He was almost undressing you in front of everyone there, including myself and he knows what you are in my life!"<p>

Merteuil threw her hands up in anger. Six months of being desperately in love with one another and they still had large trust issues as they did not believe themselves good enough yet.

"What does that matter? I love you and do not care in any way about how a different man looks at me."

"You were tempted by him, I could see it in your eyes."

She glared at him and started shouting louder, "Whenever you looked at me I was looking straight back at you. I was tempted by you! I do not even know what that Lord's surname was. I wish you understood that since I met you I have not looked twice at somebody like that."

"You said what I am only last with with that Countess. How dare you be so hypocritical!"

Looking at him with tears shining in her eyes she commented, "I don't know where to go from here. This happens every time we are not alone and I cannot bear it. I want to be with you more than I can begin to express in words but this pain is killing me."

"Please do not do this, we are too spectacular together. I love you and I do not believe there is another woman better suited to me as you. I will not let you break us in to two separate entities again."

As he reached out to grab her hand with his own she said, "You have to let us go our different paths now." Tears were spilling down her cheeks openly by this point and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and erase the sadness he could see and hear in her voice, but she had stepped far away from the fireplace and when he tried to get near she moved backwards to the extreme that she had to turn to the left so she would not bang back against the wall.

They stared at the other for a worrying amount of time until he gave in and obeyed her. The second she saw his resolve she wanted to break down right there and then, it was the last thing she could wish for because she only wanted him to have shown his passion for her by standing up to her, but now he was acting like he did not care enough. So she let him go.

What she had said had been true - seeing him woo other women was hard - she just did not expect this part of the once beautiful partnership to feel worse than if she reached inside her body and pulled out each of her organs one by one.

It would be improper of her to chase after a man in her social ranking but oh how she dreamt that he would come back through those open doors. He stayed out though and she knew they had overstepped the line and that there would not be any turning back around from this moment on.


	12. Epilogue

_My dearest Valmont,_

_I do hope you are well when this reaches you and that there is not a large problem with my sending of this but I must admit I miss our communications._

_I hear you have made progress with that Countess we met, do tell me how she is because I always thought her cold and a little odd._

_You must not feel it necessary to reply to this if you still rightly blame me for the night all those months ago. On that topic, I do not believe explained myself adequately and you had the gracious manners to do as I asked with only minimum hesitation. Although I do wish you had got back in contact when you were first ready to move on - which you have to be by now surely? - as I want somebody to listen to me again._

_Do you remember that dashing young man I brought to Rosemonde's party before we saw eye to eye? I do not suppose you would speak to him and ward him off coming to my home every night? He is beginning to make me feel nervous._

_I was never good enough for you; you are the kindest human to walk this ground and I allowed you to slip away from me. You made me believe I was worthy and that I looked beautiful at all times and for that I shall be eternally grateful, not that I think you are correct._

_Snow is beginning to settle on the grounds that I can see from this window. I maybe should forget about moments from our time but there was that one day when the weather so unexpectedly changed that we ended up completely soaked with the water in the snowflakes and we spent the remainder of the evening sitting in front of this fireplace, not moving once because it was colder everywhere else._

_It feels as though we had thousands of those days where simplicity won up over but now I seem to make every task a lot harder than it could be just so that I can spend time doing anything that distracts me from the constant onslaught of elderly relatives asking if they will ever need to buy a new dress or if I shall be remarrying._

_I do not want to go through it all again though - please, I mean no offence by this, but I never saw us getting to that stage either. I have grown out of the adulation of choosing an outfit, decorations and which people I dislike yet would still have to invite to the monstrosity._

_The most interesting part of my wedding day was moving our relationship to the bedroom, I say interesting because it barely lasted the time his speech had. He then proceeded to tell me that is how all first times are; he did not know that I had experienced my first time some years prior to that with a lowly footman, and that every other since was at least double._

_Why am I telling you this? You hate me rightfully. I say this though, just remember I will forever love and respect you._

_Yours deeply,_  
><em>M.<em>


End file.
